


The Worst Non Canon Thing That Could Possibly Not Happen

by Deerman3



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerman3/pseuds/Deerman3
Summary: Canon Div. from the TAH Crossover.





	1. The One Thing

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Cecil complained, on the way home.

"Well, we'll remember it eventually." Carlos said turning the AC up hotter. It was cold in the time warp.

...

Well, it hit Carlos first. It almost broke his foot. He had the reflexes of a scientist, though. He screambled away like a tap dancer without choreography, one hand on Cecil's shoulder for balance.

"It's heavy." Cecil observed, sliding his foot to the bowling ball on the concrete floor like a penguin to an egg. He picked it up. His shoulders and back turned away from the rest of the league, and his face was pale. "Sorry." He breathed.

"It's okay." Carlos said. "I think I remember what we forgot that time. Those interesting yet terrible robots never fixed your timeline. Cecil, honey, you don't remember bowling."

"Of course I know what bowling is," Cecil grumbled. That wasn't the question, though.

"No wonder I couldn't find your ball when I was packing the car to get you from work. Your timeline is all messed up. Hmmm." Carlos said. Now this sure was a pair of tangled earbuds.

Cecil sat the first game out, which caught the surprise of his friends. It wasn't hard, however, to explain that some evil robots had stolen Cecil's time-wand-thingie and run amok. You know how it is sometimes.

They knew.

He tried to study his group bowling, but it looked complicated. Feet, knees, wrists, shoulders. He mostly watched Carlos's shoulders and butt. He mostly drank beer and chitchatted. He mostly cheered and high-fived.

Well, well. He got a strike on his first throw. Which was good.

That was about it though. Lots of open frames.

...

"We're smoking you, Palmer!" They told him incredulously.

"I'll get the hang of it." He told them.


	2. Carlos Kissed Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic

And transferred his bowler powers to Cecil for one game. Then they all got tired, and went home.


End file.
